


Colour Cordination

by fritzy1999



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Colour Cordination, M/M, Mets Mentioned, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PackHouse, Tumblr Prompt, cute sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999
Summary: yetanothersterekblog*Stiles and Derek arguing*Stiles: Fuck you!Derek: Later, now listen here you little shit





	Colour Cordination

They were at it again.

 

Derek and Stiles that is.

 

A collective internal groan echoes from the McCall pack as they watch the two ‘Parents’ of their ragtag pack argue over something again.

 

What the topic was no one knew. Y’See tonight was suppose to be about confirming plans for the new Packhouse Derek had agreed to fund. But When Scott, Lydia, Peter and the baby Beta’s entered the house.

 

They found both Stiles and Derek already in a heated argument.

 

At first, Scott tries to interfere, resulting in two withering glares, that made the True Alpha heel instantly and refuse to get between them again. So here they were, 20 minutes later, and the infamous Sterek pair still arguing.

 

“Fuck you, Hale!” Stiles shouts in clear aggravation, glaring hotly at the taller male.

 

“Later, now listen here you little shit, I’m not painting our bedroom Blue and Orange! I don’t care that they’re Mets colours, Stiles, they won’t work!” Derek stress with clenched teeth and a hard scowl.

 

“How dare you!” Stiles Squawks accusingly.

 

“I fucking dare!” Derek counters.

 

They fall silent, eyes locked and never giving in on either side.

 

The pack watch in fear, but Scott, stupid brave Scott approaches them,

 

“So, um, you’re dating?”

 

It was eery how in sync Derek and Stiles were when they turned to train their eyes on Scott.

“Yes Scott, Derek is my boyfriend.” Stiles deadpans.

 

“Derek will not be your boyfriend in a minute unless you agree to different colours for our room,” Derek says tersely.

 

Stiles groans and sags in defeat.

 

“Fine.” The younger male pouts.

 

The look doesn't stay on long when Derek wraps his arms tightly around him and gently nuzzles along his hairline. Stiles visibly relaxes and returns the gesture.

 

Scott's gagging could be heard in the distance.


End file.
